


Fahrertausch

by jessynight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Fun, M/M, Protective Parents
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessynight/pseuds/jessynight
Summary: Dannys Wochenende mit Grace läuft mal wieder nicht so wie es soll und an allem ist McGarrett schuld
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	Fahrertausch

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schreibe nicht so oft weill mir einfach die Ideen fehlen.  
> Doch im letzten Jahr hatte ich einfach Lust und auch die Zeit dazu .  
> Da mir aber wieder keine Ideen einfallen wollten gab mir meine beste Freundin das wort "Fahrertasuch " und das Zeitlimit von 120 min.  
> Nun her ist das Ergebnis habt viel spass damit

Er liebte seinen Wagen. 

Er liebte es, wenn der Motor brummte und schnurrt und er liebte es, wenn er selber hinter dem Steuer saß. 

Nun das war schon lange nicht mehr passiert. 

Eigentlich durfte er das nur noch wenn er alleine unterwegs war oder Steve, sein Partner und Boss mal wieder angeschossen war. 

Aber ansonsten. Nein da fuhr immer nur Steve. Den ihm würde ja neuerdings auch schlecht auf dem Beifahrersitz. 

Nein der Herr musste einfach fahren, und zwar seinen, also Danny’s silbernen Camaro. 

Steve hatte einen eigenen Wagen. Einen Jeep ein tolles Ding aber warum sollte er ihn Fahrern, wenn es einen Camaro gab, den er quälen konnte.

Danny fragte sich auch heute und nicht das erste Mal, ob er irgendwann mal gesagt hätte, das es OK ist. 

Aber er konnte ja sowieso nichts mehr dagegen tun. 

Auch heute wieder nicht heute hatte Steven sich auch wieder den Schlüssel geschnappt und nicht irgendwie nein. Er zog ihm den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche. 

Danny hatte den Schlüssel extra in die hintere Hosentasche getan und dachte, dass er dort sicher war. 

Doch nein...... Da kam einfach eine Hand aus dem Nichts schob sich tief in seine hintere Tasche und griff sich den Schlüssel.

Auch, wenn Danny kurz den Eindruck hatte das die Hand viel länger in der Tasche war als es hätte sein müssen. 

Ganz zu schweigen von dem Druck, der von der Hand ausging und das Knurren in seinem Ohr. 

"Los Danno worauf wartest du noch. Wir haben einen neuen Fall.“ und schon war er weg. 

Weg mit seinem Schlüssel, auf seinem Platz und hielt mal wieder die Gefühlswelt des ex-Jersey Cops in den Händen.

Danny schüttelte den Kopf und lief ihm nach 

„wie oft noch. Lass das endlich. So darf mich nur meine kleine nennen.“ meckerte er auch gleich.

Steve startete grinsend den Wagen und fuhr los.

Der Fall war eigentlich mehr als banal. 

Ein einfacher Mord, den sie schnell aufgeklärt hatten, doch dann war es so weit und Danny musste Grace abholen. 

Es war sein Wochenende und er wusste schon jetzt was er mit ihr machen würde. 

Also holte er sie von der Schule ab und fuhr mit ihr zum Pier. 

Dort war ein großer Rummel aufgebaut.

Grazie fing auch sofort an zu stehlen. „Gehen wir da hin Danno?", fragte sie total aufgebracht. 

Der Cop grinste und stellte den Wagen ab „ja Äffchen da werden wir hingehen. Na kommen.“ Er stieg aus und half ihr aus dem Auto. 

Nahm sie bei der Hand und ging zum Pier. 

Da war auch gleich einiges los. Sehr viele Menschen, jeden Alters, Abstammung und Geschlechts und alle hatten sie Spaß. 

Danny machte sich zwar auch gleich Sorgen ob, das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war doch das Lächeln und strahlen seiner Tochter ließ ihn alle Sorgen vergessen. 

Er lief ihr auch gleich nach. Den in dem kurzen Moment, den er gebraucht, hatte um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen hatte sie genutzt, um loszulaufen.

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und fing an sein Äffchen zu suchen. 

Er fand sie in dem er sie zuerst hörte als sah. 

Ihr Lachen war mehr als deutlich zuhören. 

Er drehte sich in die richtig und atmete erstmal durch. 

Danny hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie oder warum er da war dennoch beruhigte sich der besorgte Vater als er seinen Kollegen und besten Freund sah, an dessen Arm sein Äffchen hing.

„Hi Danno hast du da was verloren?", fragte er lachend und klemmt sich die kleine Dame unter den Arm und lief zu seinem kleinen Freund. „Hi“

Danny brummte „Hi Steve. Was machst du den hier? Und Äffchen du sollst doch nicht so einfach weglaufen und auf Neandertaler sollst du auch nicht rumklettern“ er nahm sie von Steves arm ab und nahm sie wieder an die Hand.

Sie strahlte ihn einfach nur an „hab Onkel Steve gesehen und wollte Tag sagen. Kann er mitkommen es wird sicher lustig!“ fragte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Danny wollte schon was sagen doch da fuhr Steve ihn dazwischen „Also ich war nur hier um wen zutreffen aber das ist nicht wichtig. 

Ich begleite euch gerne“ Williams sparte sich jede Antwort, hätte Grace ihm doch schon alles mit einem erfreuten“ ja" abgenommen. Also fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und ging mit den beiden in den Trubel hinein.

  
  


Sie spielten auch gleich ein paar Spiele und holten eine Menge Süßigkeiten. Und dann war es so weit der Moment den Danny wohl nie vergessen würde. 

Sein kleiner Engel wollte unbedingt etwas fahren also zahlte Steve die Tickets und sie stiegen ein. 

Jedenfalls wollten sie das. Denn Danny saß schon wie auch Steve. Doch Grace schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm schon Äffchen du fährst auf meinem schoss mit das dann klappt schon.

Ich lass dich nicht fallen“ sie sah ihn schmollend an „aber ich will auf Onkel Steves schoss.“ die beiden sahen sich an und Steve seufzte , stand auf und tauschte mit Danny den Platz.

Dann nahm er die kleine Dame auf den schoß und sah zu Danny. 

„Na los Danny gib Gas“ und ja das tat dieser auch mit Vergnügen, saß er doch dieses Mal am Steuer. 

Er war der Fahrer und Steve nur der Beifahrer. 

Daher trat Danny auch erfreut aufs Gaspedal und fuhr sofort gegen einen anderen Wagen..... Und gegen noch einen und noch eine.. Bis er nur noch eingekesselt war. 

Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. So gerne er auch fuhr. Bei Autoscooter machte es einfach keinen Spaß.

  
  
  
  


Er stieg aus dem Ding aus und war wirklich grummelig. Aber wenigstens hatte seine Kleine spass. Sie alberten dann auch noch zu dritt auf dem Pier rum. 

Steve schoss seiner kleinen sogar noch einen großen Schäferhund, den sie gleich Garrett nannte und Steve anstrahlte.

Sie stiegen gerade wieder in seinen geliebten Cameron und fuhren los.Grace saß auf der Rückbank und kuschelte mit ihrem Garrett bzw McGarrett. 

Ja zweimal hatte sie sich schon versprochen. Und kicherte danach ins Fell des Hundes.

Es lief alles gut. Danny fing wieder an wegen irgendwas zu meckern und alles war wie immer bis jemand sein Baby rammte.

Danny fluchte und sah nach hinten. 

"Was soll den der Mist? Was wollen die verdammt?“ Steve knurrte selber leise und sah in den Rückspiegel 

"ich weiss es nicht aber halt dich fest."er fing dann auch an etwas anders zu fahren. 

Schneller als normal aber immer noch sicher wegen der kleinen Damen und genau das war der Moment wo Danny wieder klar wurde, warum er Steve fahren ließ. 

Warum er den Fahrertausch eigentlich gar nicht mehr wirklich wollte. 

Warum er es einfach liebte, wenn Steve fuhr. 

Es passierte ihnen ,einfach nichts! Sie waren sicher! 

Steve konnte fahren und brachte sie immer in einem Stück ans Ziel ,so wie jetzt auch. Den der Camaro hielt direkt vor dem Hauptquartier und hinter ihren Leuten vom HPD und 5O. 

Steve schnappte sich seine Waffe und stieg aus. 

Danny sah erst mal nach seiner kleinen und stieg dann selber aus. 

Doch da war es schon vorbei und Steve und die anderen hatten die Frau, ja es war eine Frau, festgenommen. Diese wurde tatsächlich am heutigen Tage von ihrem Date versetzt und wollte sich nun an der Person....McGarrett.... rechen. 

Danny starte seinen Partner an und verpasste ihm einen Schlag

"wie war das,dein Date war nicht wichtig, nein? Nein, gar nicht es war nur eine verrückte und durchgeknallte Frau...... Ich schwöre dir ich lass dich nie wieder meinen..... Warte... Warte was tust du da?"

Steve ließ Danny reden ging an ihm vorbei und stieg wieder in den Wagen. "Komm Danny wir wollen weiter" Danny knurrte. 

Nein das nächste Mal würde er fahren. Auf jeden Fall. Er starte nun auch Steve wirklich böse an und hielt den Blick bis zum Abend, nachdem sie Grace in Steve's altes Zimmer gesteckt hatten und sie schlief.

Steve seufzte dann selber irgendwann. "Danny wirklich? Wie oft soll, ich noch sagen, dass es mir leid tut." er starrte ihn weiter an. "ok ok wie wäre es damit du.... Du hast die Kontrolle über den Abend ok. 

Du entscheidest, was wir machen." Danny sah ihn nun etwas überrascht an und dann war er wie auf Autopilot. Er lehnte sich vor zu dem Neandertaler und legte seine Lippen auf die von Steve. 

Doch hier war es wirklich mal anders Steve hielt sich zurück und Danny war der, der das Steuer in der Hand hielt und nutzte es wirklich aus. Wenn er abends so was bekam dann konnte Steve am Tag wirklich gerne das Steuer seines Babys haben.


End file.
